A Horse Named Kitten
by jaqtkd
Summary: A long promised extension to my story 'Points of View'. We start beforehand - immediately after Series 3 - when Merlin first encountered the horse that cause so many problems before moving on to find out more about what happened afterwards when he promised Arthur he would train it. Book cover by Wil1969
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **An extension to my fanfiction 'Points of View' as requested. You probably don't need to read the original story first but it will put this in a better context if you do. Probably just two chapters - before and after the original. Starts shortly after the end of Series 3. 'Points of View' happens just before Series 4._

_'The Prince had acquired a new, young colt. He was a beautiful creature, there was no doubt about that, but the grooms were saying that Arthur had made a mistake with this one, that it was far too wild, and that there was no way it could ever be tamed._

Merlin, of course, had taken to the animal instantly. He said that the horse was a kitten really, and had then got a fit of giggles when he realised what he'd said.' - From Chapter 4 of 'Points of View.

* * *

**A Horse Named Kitten**

The people of Riverford looked up in awe as ten knights of Camelot cantered downhill towards the town, red capes billowing out behind them. There were also two in the party more plainly dressed; a young, slim man with dark hair who was riding alongside the lead knight and, at the back, a man with untidy grey hair, who was only just managing to keep up.

As the group moved closer the gathering villagers cheered, and the cry became even louder when those in the front recognised the lead knight: Prince Arthur himself come to rid their town of the nightly menace. It had once been usual practice for the young man to undertake such missions, but news of his father's ill health had quickly reached all corners of the kingdom and so they had not expected such an honoured visitor to come riding in today.

"You highness, Prince Arthur, such an unexpected pleasure. We thank you for coming to help us when you must have so much pressing business nowadays." John had been thrust into the role of town spokesman following the death of old Richard by the vile monster just two days ago and he was still settling into the role – not at all confident about the faith his peers had placed upon him.

"There is no business more pressing than the safety of Camelot's citizens," the prince replied. "Especially when there is evil at work. Who has seen this monster?"

"Who has _not_ seen it, your Highness. It visits us almost every night and takes away a sheep, cow, pig or horse – killing any that try to prevent it. We have been a blessed town, prosperous in our own way but now, when our lives depend on our livestock? I'm afraid that we cannot survive here much longer without assistance."

"Well, there's no need to worry on that account. We have brought some basic supplies to tide you over and also have Camelot's physician here to give aid to any wounded you may have."

John looked up at the old man, suddenly understanding his presence there. "Ah, good sir, what a welcome sight you are. We have a number who are slightly injured but our farrier is especially badly hurt and his son, our only physician, is away at the moment. Not only does Daniel look after our horses, but he also ensures the health of all our animals and we now have no-one to take care of the people – never mind attempt to help the beasts."

"Then that is our first port of call," Arthur decided. "Once Gaius has seen your farrier I would like him to talk with any who could give a good account of the attack as he is also our expert on all magical creatures too. Your messenger seemed to believe that this was no natural beast?"

"None that even our eldest or most travelled citizens have seen, Sire," John confirmed before leading them to one of the houses on the edge of the village.

Once at the farrier's cottage, the old man took charge and the one young man who was _not_ dressed as a knight exchanged only a brief word or two with the prince before moving over to the physician's side instead. The old man instantly started to call out a list of herbs and other ingredient and the boy moved quickly, first rummaging in the round, brown bag the physician had brought along and then running off to the nearby meadow to fetch some herb or other.

Almost as soon as he'd returned from that job Arthur called out to him and he sprinted back over, listening attentively to what the prince had to say before nodding and running off to attend to their own, fine horses. After giving his personal observations to one of the other knights about the attacking creature, John turned to see the young man now back with Gaius, helping Daniel who had no regained consciousness, trying to reassure him.

"No, no, never mind me. The horses ... you have to check on the horses," the farrier was insisting. "The large black mare … she is with foal – due any day. What with that last attack ..."

"Easy now," Gaius said. "You just need to worry about getting yourself better."

"No, please! You must see to the horses."

"Hush now."

"I'll go and check if you like?" the young man suggested.

"Merlin, as important as animals are to a community such as this, we really do have to prioritise here."

"Yes, but Lancelot knows lots about horses – he told me. We could take a look together – we needn't be long."

"Please … if the young men could just check on her. Even if it's hopeless ..." The farrier begged.

Reluctantly, Gaius nodded. Obviously keeping his patient calm was the most important thing at the moment and so Merlin sprinted back over to one of the knights and the pair made their way over to the field where they found the mare, quite obviously in distress, three other horses hovered nearby, their tails swishing nervously. John then checked that Gaius had everything he needed before making his way back over to talk to the prince.

~o~0~o~

As soon as they reached the mare, Lancelot quickly ran his hands over the horse's swollen stomach and she whinnied – obviously in distress. Merlin moved to her head, talking to her soothingly. "She's in a lot of pain," he noted.

"Yes," Lancelot agreed. "I dealt with horses at home but I'm no marshal, I admit. Animals tend to have an easier time than women do and don't generally require assistance but... " He shook his head. "It could be that the foal's turned to wrong way."

Merlin frowned moving slowly along the mare's side and placing hands gently on her stomach. He pushed all his senses towards the horse and tried to work out what his magical senses were telling him.

"Yes, I think so, although it's difficult to tell." He concentrated some more. "Yes, I think the head is here." He traced his hands up higher, towards the Mare's front legs.

"It _is_ the wrong way then." Lancelot looked over his shoulder nervously. "Do you think you could turn it?"

"Me?"

The knight lowered his voice even further. "I mean... could you use your magic? As I said, I have some knowledge but not enough to turn a foal in the usual way."

"I-I suppose I could try."

"Lancelot! Merlin! What are you two doing over there?" Arthur's voice sounded clearly across the paddock.

"Looking for clues," Merlin shot back without a pause. "The farrier said a horse was taken from here during the latest attack."

"You're getting far too good at that," Lancelot complained with a smile.

"At what?"

"Making up random excuses." He started to move away. "I'll go and distract Arthur then, and you see what you can do to help the horse."

Merlin put his hands on the mare's stomach and concentrated, willing the foal to turn. He thought perhaps he had succeeded but, at that point was called back by Gaius asking for his assistance with Daniel again.

"How is she? Did you see her?" the farrier asked.

"Yes, I'm not certain, but I think the foal's on its way."

"You're a medical man," Daniel said, turning to Gaius. "You can check can't you?"

"If it will put your mind at ease," the old man replied. "But only if you take this medicine and promise to follow all my instructions."

"A deal then," Daniel said, quickly taking the bottle and swigging it back in one go. He gagged. "Ye gods, what is in this?"

"I think he does it deliberately," Merlin whispered to the man as he left. "It makes you want to get better quickly."

~o~0~o~

"Well, you think this horse is all right then?" Gaius asked as the two moved out to the paddock.

"I think I turned the foal enough for it to be born, yes."

Gaius stopped abruptly to give his ward a long, hard look. "And how exactly did you turn it?"

Merlin ignored the question, turning his attention to the field instead. "Oh look! I think she's had it."

The two quickly went to the mare's side. She appeared to be fine but the foal was another matter, just lying there on the ground, unmoving.

"It seems you were too late," Gaius said, sadly. "Or perhaps it was already dead."

"No!" Merlin cried, moving quickly to kneel next to the small, dark body, searching for a heart beat. "Perhaps I can save him."

"Merlin! You know you're not that good at healing and we're right in view of everyone here. Anyway, the foal was born dead so there's no way you can bring him back now."

"I have to try." He put his hands on the little body, searching out with his magic for something, although he had no idea what.

"Where are you even going to start, Merlin?" Gaius asked, but he hadn't got to the end of the sentence when the the foal suddenly gave a little jolt and then lifted its head slightly, eyes blinking. The mare, who had moved back a little, now came quickly forward, nuzzling at her baby, encouraging it to stand.

"He's alive. I did it!"

"_How_ did you do it?" Gaius pushed. "And what did you do exactly?"

Merlin frowned. "I'm not really sure I just... well …" He shrugged. "Something?" He gave Gaius a goofy grin.

"Very helpful," the physician replied sarcastically as the foal struggled to stand. Merlin moved forward to help a little and it wasn't long before he had the little creature up on all four of its wobbly legs and was pushing it towards its mother.

"Now you just need to drink, little one," he said before turning to Gaius with another big smile.

The old man sighed. "Well, at least Daniel will be pleased that he has both horses alive. Now we just need Arthur to go after this beast so that they can stay that way."

"Oh yes, I suppose I'd better go and help him now." Merlin was just about to move away when he felt a sudden push from behind. He turned to see the little black foal right by his elbow, looking up at him with large, brown, adoring eyes. As Merlin made to leave, the little horse immediately started to follow him.

"Well, that's no good. You can't come with me," he told it. "You need to stay with your mother. Go on then, off you go. I'll be back to see you before we leave, I promise."

Then, with another big grin at Gaius, Merlin strode happily out of the paddock and over to where Arthur was gathering his knights ready to attack the mysterious, magical creature that had been threatening the village.

~o~0~o~

* * *

**_A/N:_ **_I seem to be suddenly influenced by 'The Belgariad' in my writing lately. Not sure why. Perhaps I should read it all again at some point! :D Anyway, this is just a little, light something before I get serious with my next BIG project (See PP for more details). I hope you like it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The monster had been killed, the village was safe and, after checking up on Daniel and the foal, Merlin left with the rest of the Camelot party and started the long journey home, with Arthur promising to send more supplies to help the villagers of Riverford get back on their feet.

And, a year later, that debt was paid back, when Daniel's son, William came to Camelot with tithes from the village, asking to see a member of last year's party to explain why he was here. Leon had sent a message to Arthur once he realised who the man was and the prince promptly invited him into the council chambers.

"It is good of you to see me, Sire," William said with a deep bow.

"Nonsense, I'm pleased to meet you at last. How is your father?"

"He is fairly well recovered, your Highness, although he finds walking long distances troublesome, which is why I agreed to come with the tithes this year. Luckily we had a good harvest and have acquired some new animals to replace the ones we've lost."

"That is good to hear."

"I have another gift from my father, Sire, if you would do us the honour of accepting it."

"If you're sure it's something you can spare?"

"Well, I've already taken the liberty … that is..." He shuffled his feet nervously. "It's one of our young horses you see. He's a bit … wilful. A good animal – strong - but perhaps not with the right temperament for farming work. I took the liberty of taking him to the stables to be watered and hoped your marshal might look him over – see if he'll be of use to you here in any capacity? I'm not sure if he'll grow big enough to be a knight's horse, but there may be some other work he can do here."

Merlin moved forward slightly, subtly trying to get the prince's attention. "Yes, what is it?" Arthur asked in a slightly world weary way.

"I was just wondering which horse you've brought, William. Only I was there when one was born and-"

"Yes, this is the same one," the young man said with a smile. "The black colt born just after that last attack."

Merlin laughed. "Oh, that's great. I'm glad it's him." He turned a pleading gaze on the prince who raised his eyes to the ceiling

"Yes, all right. Just let me finish up here and I'll be down to the stables to check him for myself." His servant attempted to interrupt. "And yes, you can come too, Merlin, if you really must. Honestly, you are _such_ a child."

~o~0~o~

Merlin did his best not to let his excitement show as he walked down to the stables with Arthur later that day. They arrived to find the marshal and William struggling with the new addition to the stables, the horse constantly rearing as they tried to persuade him to move out into the open.

"Ah, sorry, Sire," William apologised. "I'd hoped that once he was here he might calm down a bit."

"Not sure about this one, Your Highness," the stable master began as Arthur moved forwards slowly, Merlin at his shoulder. "I really don't think he-" That was as far as the man got before the horse suddenly stopped rearing; still a little agitated but quickly calming, as the prince continued to approach him slowly.

"There now," Arthur said gently. "It's all just new and bit much for you to take in one go, isn't it, boy?" The animal snorted, turning his head to watch the two new men approach and calming just a little further.

"You always did manage to connect with the more wilful horses, Sire," the marshal said. "So perhaps this one will be all right for you, although we still need to find someone he trusts who could work with him here." He frowned thoughtfully. "I'll see if he clicks with any of the young grooms."

"Well, I could check on him when I'm down here too, if you like?" Merlin suggested. "He seems fine with me too, look..." He moved a little further forwards.

"Careful, Merlin," Arthur cautioned, but it seemed his concern was not necessary. The colt was now standing still and calm next to the prince and did not react negatively when the servant came to his head. The horse gave a sudden nicker and Merlin held up a hand, worried he might have just spooked him, but the animal turned his head closer and made the sound again, butting his head up against Merlin's shoulder.

The young man laughed. "He remembers me."

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin, that was a year ago when he'd only just been born," Arthur said. "And I doubt you'll have any more time than I will to come down and see to his training. Look, he seems quite calm now and he certainly is a good looking animal. I think you were right, William. He should grow very well and looks better built for speed than strength. Not a tournament horse, certainly, but he should make a good rider when he's a bit older."

"Then you'll accept him here, Sire?"

"Yes, of course." He gave the animal one further pat. "Are you to stay in Camelot for much longer?"

"No, I shall leave for home tomorrow."

"Well, just talk to Merlin here before you go and he'll make sure you have everything you need for your journey."

"Thank you, Sire. It is good of you to put yourself out for me like this."

"Nonsense." He nodded to the marshal and started to walk away. "Do send our best regards to your father."

~o~0~o~

"Hello, Merlin, Arthur got you mucking out the stables again?"

"Oh, hello, Lancelot. Actually no, surprisingly. I'm just here to see the new, young horse. You remember him? The one we helped in Riverford."

"The one _you_ helped, if I remember correctly. I did very little."

Merlin shrugged. "Here, come a little closer. He's a bit fussy about the company he keeps but let's see if he likes you."

Lancelot walked slowly forwards and the horse started to twitch his tail and stamp a little. "Apparently not," the knight decided.

"Oh, no, that's actually pretty good for him. I'm not sure why but he doesn't seem to trust many here."

"But he's fine with you?" Lancelot guessed.

"Oh, he's a kitten really, It's a shame that-" Merlin suddenly stopped mid sentence as he realised what he'd just said and then started to laugh.

Lancelot smiled broadly at the joke. "Biggest kitten I've ever seen," he said.

Merlin tried to reply to that but had now got the giggles and was unable to do or say anything for quite a while. Lancelot just stared at him with a small smile on his face, waiting for his friend to get a hold of himself.

"Kitten..." Merlin managed eventually. "That's funny."

"Hilarious," Lancelot replied with a straight face. "Well, now he has a name. A rather ironic one too, if what the marshal told me earlier is to be believed. Anyway, when Arthur discovered I had some experience with horses, he asked if I could take him out from time to time and help train him."

"Oh, right," Merlin said, now a bit calmer. "Well, come a bit closer to Kitten then and see if he'll accept you when I'm close by."

The animal definitely calmed further when Merlin moved back to his head, talking softly to it and nuzzled his shoulder again.

"Are you sneaking him apples or something?" Lancelot asked with another small smile.

"No … well, I did once, but he's just pleased to see me. I think he knows I saved his life."

"Either that or your … other gift … is coming into play here."

"Well, seeing how he was born, I suppose that's quite possible." Merlin replied.

"True." Lancelot slowly moved a hand to pat Kitten and the horse seemed to accept the gesture with no more than a flick of the tail.

"There, now you'll be fine," Merlin decided.

"Well, I've no time today," Lancelot said, giving the horse another pat, "But tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll take him out and see how he is without you around."

"Oh, yes, that'll be good." Merlin smiled at Lancelot and also gave Kitten a final stroke with his hand. "Better bring apples though, just in case."

**After 'Points of View' **

"See you later, Gaius," Merlin called out over his shoulder as he left the room. "Got to go and see a man about a horse!"

~o~0~o~

Merlin really was very keen to start Kitten's training as soon as possible and, still laughing at Arthur's stunned reaction to his last comment, the young warlock dashed down the corridor in his usual manner before a sudden bout of dizziness reminded him that he was not yet fully recovered from his recent fall. He closed his eyes for a moment until the sensation passed, before progressing more steadily towards the stables and taking far more care on the stone stairs that was his custom.

"Yes, Merlin?" the marshal asked in a world-weary voice as he walked in.

"I've come to see Kitten." The man stared at him and Merlin grinned, realising what he'd said. "Sorry, the newest horse. Arthur said I could train him."

"He did?" Merlin could never decide from one day to the next whether these surprised reactions to the various responsibilities he was given, amused or annoyed him. "Will you actually have the time?" the marshal continued.

"Arthur has give me time, which is good."

"And unusual?" the man suggested with a smile.

"Well, yes. It's because I'm supposed to be on light duties after my fall, I think."

"This is a light duty?" the marshal asked, sceptically.

"Oh, Kitten won't hurt me. We're friends."

"On your head be it," the man mumbled as he walked away. "And if the other day is anything to go by, you'll probably land on it too."

Merlin had no problem coaxing Kitten out from the stables and, as before, the animal seemed happy to see him, nuzzling him without any apparent expectation of a treat. Merlin took him over to the jousting lists and simply lead him around the tilt, not attempting to push him into anything more ambitious this early on.

The following day he attempted to put a light saddle on the animal. Kitten wasn't especially keen on the idea, but accepted it once Merlin pushed a little magic his way and convinced the horse that it was a really fun game. Merlin wasn't sure that he _should_ be using his ability in that way and had a further moment of concern when he realised that it would be just as easy to put such a thought into a human's mind too. It was something that was amusing to day-dream about perhaps, but he really didn't think he could bring himself to attempt it for real.

So, Merlin vowed to be a bit more patient with Kitten from then on and see if he could persuade the animal without using magic. After all they already had a magical bond of a sort so there was no real need abuse their very special relationship.

And it didn't take too long. Slowly and surely, Merlin was able to teach the animal to trust the saddle and so, when Arthur came looking for him one day about a month after the incident, it was to find his servant confidently riding Kitten around the tilt, both horse and rider seeming happy and relaxed.

"Looking good, Merlin," Arthur called out. Kitten skipped at bit on hearing Arthur's voice, but that was probably because Merlin had jumped and transmitted it to the horse.

"Yes, he's fine with the saddle now and really is very strong, seeing he's not quite fully grown."

"The real question is if he'll accept me on him."

"Perhaps without the armour, Sire," Merlin shot back with a grin.

"What are you implying?" the prince growled.

"Not that you're fat - of course not. I would _never_ say such a thing."

"Merlin..."

"But, as I said, Kitten isn't quite fully grown yet so it's probably best not to give him any weight he doesn't have to carry."

"Hmm." Arthur didn't seem convinced.

The prince came over and Merlin got down, but it quickly became apparent that the horse was not going to agree to have another rider on his back.

"Is there anyone else he will accept?" Arthur asked.

"Lancelot, perhaps? Although, to be honest, Kitten is slightly better around you so that might not work either."

Arthur sighed. "The whole point of this was to train him so he would be of use to us when we went out on patrol."

"Well, it's still early days. Perhaps if you or Lancelot could come down here more often, he might start to accept you." Merlin winced as he wondered if he could really justify 'persuading' the horse to accept Arthur. He hadn't attempted that trick since the first day of training and the idea of casting such a spell on Kitten now felt just as wrong as doing it to his friends.

Arthur sighed again, deep in thought, looking from the horse to Merlin and back again. "He really is an animal fit for a knight, but I suppose..." He shook his head with a slight smile. "Bit of a waste really."

"Arthur! What are you going to do?" Merlin asked, suddenly worried. "You said you wouldn't have him destroyed if I could train him and, I have. The marshal says that he's not violent any more. Still a bit skittish around others but … nothing dangerous."

"Relax, Merlin, that's not what I meant. I just meant that such a quality horse really _should_ go to a knight."

"Oh, well, that's good then and, as I said, if you just give me a little more time I could-"

"Stop being so dense, Merlin. What I mean is that seeing you and he get on so well, you might as well have him."

"Me?"

"Lancelot said that you saved his life back in Riverford."

"Ah, yes."

"Well then, now Kitten is lumbered with you in exactly the same way as I am. Our 'punishment' for having had you save our lives. I just hope the horse finds you better company that I do."

"Hey! Being made your servant wasn't exactly my idea of fun, either."

"Well, do you want him or not?"

Merlin grinned broadly. "Yes, Arthur, thank you."

"Good," the prince said, turning to leave. "Just don't expect any pay rises for a while."

"A pay rise?" Merlin replied with a cheeky grin. "What's that?"

**The End**


End file.
